


Runaway

by yeppisode



Series: Dear Season Eternal [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M, baby!daehwi - Freeform, crossposted from quarterly project! :D, donghyun is just being overthinking bitch, mpreg!donghyun, semi-raw sex, spring issue, this is sappy cliche story, youngmin don't know anything at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppisode/pseuds/yeppisode
Summary: Donghyun think he can runaway. And Youngmin think, he can leave Donghyun alone. But the red strings think it’s better to make Youngmin always chase Donghyun, who tries to runaway from reality and living up his safezone.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: Dear Season Eternal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> uh yes... this is crossposted from dear eternal season: spring issue! the real one was posted in korean and i thought it's nice to posted in here (again) because the website itself gave the original text (i submitted with english) but not many know how to summon the original and how to access the website because its password-ed!
> 
> so yeah.. enjoy!
> 
> (+guide: italics means english-spoken)

Fast-paced Seoul makes Donghyun nervous, _again_. It’s been a years, after his last time. Daehwi’s hand on his hand shaking, too. A common first time experience. Donghyun left all _his_ away, moving to Los Angeles and never talk about Seoul and memories. But here he is, carried a two big luggage and hold Daehwi’s hand, waiting Taehyun to pick them up in airport. They just landed half hour ago, shivering because it’s middle March, end of winter in Seoul are too extreme for Californian, indeed. They’re never had a usual winter like every Koreans did.

Taehyun come ten minutes later, hug Donghyun tightly and laugh hard realizing his twin is just beyond idiot—only wears shirt, turtle neck sweater, and coat. It’s March and the temperatures is still _fuckin’_ 8°C. “You’re just lucky that I bought another padding. Come on in.”

Donghyun giggles; Taehyun never changes, he thought.

Daehwi looks lost, “ _Who is that, Papa?_ ” his confused face are just too adorable. Donghyun carried him and let Taehyun pack his luggage, let his son enter Taehyun’s car and keep him warm.

“ _That’s my fraternal twin,_ ” Donghyun cupped his cheek. “ _But maybe you will find difficult to communicate with him, since his english isn’t that good as me._ ” he said jokingly while wear the seatbelt for his son.

“Donghyun, I can hear it. _My english aren’t that bad._ ” Taehyun yelled, Daehwi giggled as soon as he hears his native language from _the-guy-doesn’t-look-like-his-papa-but-he-said-it’s-his-fraternal-twin._

“ _Your accent is really cute,_ ” Daehwi says, when the car leave airport. “ _I like it, uncle._ ” Donghyun beside Taehyun smiles—it’s a good thing Daehwi likes Taehyun. It’s been a two years last time Taehyun met Daehwi, when Taehyun came to Los Angeles for Daehwi’s first birthday.

“ _Glad you like it,_ ” Taehyun voice turns really warm. “ _We can talk a lot in english. But because you’re have move to here, you should learn korean, eo?_ ” and Daehwi’s _aye-aye captain!_ is an answer. Silence struck the car afterwards, seems the boy falling asleep because jet lag.

“Donghyun,” between silence, Taehyun open the conversation carefully. “I heard that punk came to Los Angeles last year. Did... did you meet him?” He takes turn way to his apartment, trying to ignore the cold change in Donghyun’s face. It’s been almost four years after the last talk about this. Donghyun knows the time has come, he couldn’t runaway. But he is not ready. He is never ready to talk about _wound_. _Old wound._

“No, I didn’t.”

_Lie._

“I don’t know he is coming.”

_Lie._

“And why would I care?”

_A big lie._

The fact Donghyun meet _him_ , know _he_ is coming, and _he is really care_ is undoubtedly can’t be denied. He is really scared about his _wounds_ and make sure _he_ is come without Daehwi knowing. His trauma is fully controlled his mind and detachment, scared that _he_ found out Daehwi.

“That's good, why would you care?” Taehyun agreed. “He left you and _his son_. He doesn’t care about you and you have the right to don’t care about him.”

The thing is, Taehyun doesn’t know the full story, the _truth_. A reason why his twin decided to move out from Seoul and left everything, came to Los Angeles only with his fetus. Start everything from first. Why he is running away from Lim Youngmin.

Right, only Donghyun knows the truth.

“Yeah,” Donghyun voice became milder. “Why would I?” murmurs, let the sigh out.

* * *

One week later, when springs come Donghyun didn’t go to anywhere to feel the warmth. He is busy cooking something after unpacked the last boxes that have arrived on his apartment last night. The delivery was a bit late for five weeks but he won’t complain much, that’s okay because Daehwi seems comfortable with Taehyun’s apartment. Daehwi isn’t here today, he has dust allergy, so he is on a good time with Taehyun on his apartment. The bell rings, he turn the stove off enthusiastically as he know who is coming. Let a “Dear god, Sewoon!” slips from his mouth while opening the door, expecting his old best friend back then, standing quietly as usual like always. But expectations are only expectations, God really blocks all way to he runaway.

It’s Lim Youngmin, panting. Looks like he just running.

Donghyun tries to close the door, insist to runaway from reality. But Youngmin knows it and hold the door, trying best to reach. “You running away, _again_.”

“Nope, I’m not.” Donghyun and his stubbornness, denied, _again_. “I’m trying to bury my wound.”

“Bury a wound without heal it?” disbelief in his voice. “Even without seeing my _wound_?” hopelessly, the older grab his wrist, begging. That’s really rare seeing mild mannered Lim Youngmin looks frustrated and hold a lot of grudge, and he know he is the _reason_. The only one can make him like this.

“I—” he stutter, trying to search reasonable answer. Before he can find that, Daehwi’s cheerful laugh interrupts him. He is here with Sewoon.

“Donghyun, sorry I was late. Taehyun got an emergency meeting and he calls me to pick Daehwi up—oh.” Sewoon stops when he realizes Youngmin was here. “I think I came in wrong time...?” he smile forcefully. They’re have been friends for eight years and that's impossible he didn’t know any happens between of them.

“ _Papa! Are you done yet? Uncle Sewoon says we should dinner in outside!_ ” Daehwi looks excited in Sewoon’s arm. “ _He says he will pay for food!_ ”

Youngmin looks confused—his brows furrows. “... _Papa_? I thought you haven’t move on from me, based on our talk last year _...?_ ”

Donghyun literally just want to cry and burn himself to ash. If he gave wrong explanation—his biggest fear and reasons will be revealed. No. No. Youngmin shouldn’t know this at the first place. But if he doesn’t tell anything—it will be cause much more trouble. Maybe it’s his way. Dilemma conquer him whole time and he really can’t do anything with that. That’s stressing him out.

“ _Who is that, Papa?_ ” Daehwi finally realized there’s Youngmin, when he doesn’t got any answers from his papa. “ _Looks like i’ve saw you somewhere, uncle..?_ ” Daehwi wasn’t sure, but Youngmin really familiar for him. It’s like having an unseen string with him. Donghyun always make sure Daehwi never met Youngmin—but the thing is, you can’t break the strings between father and son. Donghyun forget that one important thing. His little hand reaching his _pumpy umpy umpkin_ cheek, smiles when he feel the _plumps_. A new sensation for his third age ass.

“Ehehe.” Giggles, Daehwi starts to pinching Youngmin’s cheek carefully. He tantrums, trying to reach Youngmin. He want Youngmin carry him, looks like he had some unnoticed magnet. Donghyun wants to stop Daehwi—but he realized maybe the time has come. Youngmin looks confused, but still trying to carry Daehwi from Sewoon arm. Sewoon gave it easy, but his eyes lock on Donghyun eyes.

“ _Hello, kiddo. May I know your name is?_ ” He asked, coos when Daehwi answer with cute accent. “ _How old are you, kiddo?_ ” And give Donghyun a stare, demand to explain. Because Daehwi says three and that’s mean it’s around time after he lost Donghyun.

Donghyun freezes because two adult seems having a different messages from their eyes. Before open the way, _finally_. “Go on. We will talk later since it’s dinner time. _And Daehwi, no. I’ve cooked something before you came._ ” He was defeated and went inside as everyone came in first, with pouting Daehwi and Youngmin’s coos. “Sewoon, can you take Daehwi to your condominium after this? I need a serious talk.” He whispering to his ear, doesn’t want to Youngmin hear that.

“That’s okay. I already told ya since you arrived on Seoul, talk with him as soon as possible. And, Daehwi gonna be a native korean speaker when I give him back... maybe two days later?” Sewoon grins, make Donghyun red. “I thought it’s enough time to both of you reconcile and do something good?”

“Jeong Sewoon!” He yelled, as Sewoon has went in before he starts to recognize.

Maybe that _something good_ is happily ever after.

Yeah, _happily ever after_.

He hopes.

* * *

Daehwi was the talkative ones. Maybe Donghyun genes dominates him more, but of course, there is nothing wrong with it because everyone loves how he giggles and act. The dinner went well, fortunately. Youngmin get along well with Daehwi, responds all of his blabbering. Donghyun keep quiet, his mind full of ‘ _how I explain this mess to Youngmin_ ’, meanwhile Sewoon, the real quiet one, eating dinner peacefully without any disturbs because Daehwi seems to attached with Youngmin.

“Perhaps, maybe it’s my time to leave.” Sewoon said, realizing it’s already 9 pm, and Daehwi already looks sleepy. “ _Daehwi, you’ll sleep on my house, is it okay?_ ” Groans, Daehwi hugs his neck, too sleepy to respond like usual.

“ _Aww, pity boy_.” Donghyun coos and gave a peck on his son both cheeks and temple. “ _I’m sorry that I should give you away to Sewoon since I have an important task. An urgent case._ ” He pouted, looks sad on Daehwi’s exhausted mind. He responds with sleepy nods, that’s cute. And they’re finally left, just two of them.

That’s awkward, obviously. But Donghyun doesn’t care. He should tell Youngmin the truth. There is incoming call for Donghyun, while he washing the dishes. “Please pick for me up, I’m busy!” Yells, tries to defeat water sound from washing dishes.

“But perhaps it’s my time to leave too, Donghyun?” Youngmin yells back, but Donghyun was washing the knife, his head tilting to Youngmin. That’s scary because he... grab the knife?

“Stay in here for this night. Also please pick it up for me because the ringtone gotta make my ears bleed if they’re still ringing!”

“O...okay...” the older pick that quickly and loudspeaker it—holy shit, that was scary. A voice from Donghyun’s phone talked, a familiar voice that he knows so well.

“YA!” That’s Taehyun. “Why you didn’t pick my call quickly! I was going to tell you that punk is in Seoul now and you should beware of him!” Youngmin can’t lie tho, he knows who is _that_ _punk_. It’s himself.

"Who was that, Youngmin?” Donghyun came clean and have washed all the dishes, questioning why the older seems can’t talk to caller, and sit beside him on sofa.

“Youngmin?!” Taehyun looks panicking; he is. He really worry about his younger twin. Everybody know Donghyun is strongest among them, but he knows his twin more. He is fragile, more than anything. “You’re with that punk?”

Donghyun clearly looks panicking, too. He hangs up quickly and turn off his phone.

"Uh..." Donghyun couldn't say anything that made sense. "Sorry for that."

"No problem." Silence struck the two of them. Donghyun doesn't know where to start. But he knew he had to do it.

"We..." Donghyun stammered. "Was chaotic because of my fear. You once said that you are not the right person for a more serious relationship such as getting married and having children. I was afraid because you talked that night, at that time I wanted to give a letter from the hospital that I was... pregnant with your child. Been twelve weeks and healthy. I'm really upset, too worried over the bad possibility that will come about my child and me once you know that. "

Youngmin stunned. Not daring to interrupt, feeling that Donghyun isn't finished yet. "I thought things would be all right if I left. But not. Your mother actually knew this and she begged me to stay here and be honest with you because she believed I could tear down your principles. But even I wasn't sure I could do it, so I chose to go and ask your mother for help.”

"And... she gone six months after that night." Youngmin said softly.

"Yes, Mom was not when our child was born, she took my secret to ashes." Donghyun is dreamy. "I sent a bouquet of flowers three days later, when I was stable enough to just call Taehyun and ask him to send my flowers and prayers. I was three months fighting over _baby blues_ because she left and I felt I was not a good parent and child. I have considered she as my mother, even she is the one who helped me when I move to California." Sighing, he rubbed the corner of his watery eyes. Leaning on the sofa with emotion that welled up.

"Although I have moved, but I still often communicate with Mom through _facetime_ and messages," he continued. "Mom and I sometimes argue with each other about gender and our baby names." Donghyun emphasized the word 'our' in his sentence.

"And the baby...?"

"Daehwi. Mom who gave him the name Daehwi when she first knew his gender." Donghyun looked at his photo which he was on his back; raised Daehwi, who was only one year and eight months old — both laughed out loud in a large portrait on television. "I initially disagreed, but after knowing Mom left, I felt it was better to remember Mom with the name she gave."

"Donghyun," Youngmin embraced the Daejeon man. "I understand your concern. But you are an exception. I love you too much that I can do anything for you. If you talk about Daehwi—maybe I can change myself. I always prioritize you in any case."

"Yeah, that’s why in the end, I will never be able to run from you. Wherever I go, you will definitely find me. "

"Yes," Youngmin smiled when he realized Donghyun returned his hug. "So... we're fixed?"

Donghyun just smiled.

But Youngmin knows him better and the answer is obvious.

* * *

Youngmin came out of the bathroom while brushing his half-wet hair. He has changed into the casual clothes that Donghyun provided before.

"Sleep here." Donghyun pats the place next to him. Youngmin just nodded and immediately dropped down on top of Donghyun. The younger one can only laugh with his behavior.

"I miss you." Youngmin kissed Donghyun slowly.

"Me too."

He kissed his lips again, channeling lust and love. "I love you."

Without verbally answer, Donghyun only replied to his charge. Youngmin and Donghyun fight hotly, fighting over who is dominant in this game. Even so, in the end the younger gave up because Youngmin launched an attack, he bit his lips slowly but produced a familiar rancid odor. Donghyun groans interrupted between kisses. The erection slowly begins to harden, indicating that the younger filled with a mist of lust.

Youngmin let go of the kiss and slammed him to the bed, then returned his lips full of passion that was ready to explode at any time. Donghyun let out a lot of moan this time. For some reason, maybe it's because Donghyun hasn't been sexually active for a long time. Youngmin today is wilder than before, though no doubt he also likes it. Now his tongue is exploring his mouth, wrapping his tongue skillfully, making Donghyun can only enjoy without any intention to fight.

" _Shit_." Donghyun cursed as Youngmin let go of the kiss. His hands pinned Youngmin's shirt, channeling his desire. Youngmin just smiled, then silenced him again with a kiss. His hands unbuttoned Donghyun's pajamas. His warm fingers touched the entire front of the body, as if he were a fragile object, which was very valuable. Donghyun groaned in a kiss, venting excruciating pleasure.

Donghyun lightly hit his chest, signaling the main ingredient of his life thinning. Youngmin took it off slowly, making a thin thread connecting the lips. "Are you sure about this, Donghyun?" He asked as he took off his shirt. His athletic body is enough for Donghyun to drool. Without thinking, nodded obsessed with lust.

"Now then, Kim Donghyun, can you open my pants?"

"What? Me?" Donghyun tilted his head, astonished.

"Yes." Youngmin reversed his position, now Donghyun is on his half hard manhood. His hand grasped his thigh. "Use teeth."

Donghyun obeyed. He let go of his grip and began to descend, facing his head to the very large trousers bloated. Unconsciously he gulped his saliva, imagining what his penis would be like when Youngmin was the hardest. It must be bigger and he not sure it will fit in the hole. It feels like his penis is getting bigger after three years of not meeting.

He bit the end of his casual pants, then pulled down. Unexpectedly, his big manhood immediately slapped Donghyun's cheek. Apparently Youngmin didn't use any underwear under his pants, thats why it was just right to look like a tent.

"Yes, that is." Youngmin growled when he felt Donghyun's tongue began to lick all over his manhood like he was licking ice cream. His hand brushed Donghyun's hair gently. "Do it again. Right."

But he didn't obey. Donghyun kissed the tip of his long manhood, making Youngmin growl with frustrated. Donghyun started to _eat_ Youngmin's penis slowly until his foreskin disappeared, deliberately stalling for time.

"Kim Donghyun." Youngmin looks like he's giving an ultimatum. Donghyun giggled to himself and immediately put Youngmin's cock into his mouth. It’s size is so big, that his mouth itself is unable to accommodate. He played his cock, make it messier with smacking his lips, and too professional made Youngmin groan. Donghyun giggled and murmured aimlessly, giving an intoxicating vibration.

" _Fuck_." Youngmin cursed when Donghyun sucked his penis until his cheeks tilted. "You make me crazy." Donghyun just laughed, making him even more noisy.

But he surprised Donghyun with his behavior. He suddenly took his penis out of his mouth, making Donghyun cast a look of protest. Youngmin who saw him laughed, then stroked the younger cheek. "Come here. I won't come out if you don't look at me like this."

Donghyun laughed, then climbed up, occupying his cock which was wet with saliva. Not finished Donghyun sat properly, Youngmin had pulled him in a kiss. Either this time they kissed without lust, only channeling warmth.

Youngmin suddenly reversed his position, still maintaining a kiss. "Aaah!" He screams muffled in their kisses, Youngmin grabs his butt cheeks too tight. The older stops the kisses, thrusting a finger in front of Donghyun's mouth, and he knew what he had to do. He consume the finger deliciously. He knows how to sucks the finger with his saliva. Youngmin speechless with his sexual energy, the enthusiastically licking and sucking that Donghyun did, was outstanding.

Youngmin pulled out his fingers. Donghyun finger vented pain using his nails to Youngmin's back. Donghyun stuck his nails into Youngmin's skin, pierced through his defenses, making him hiss in pain. It’s only middle finger and it hurts. It’s been a long time since he had making love, and that’s why he feels strange with this sensation. Another finger digging in, searching the prostate. That's it. Donghyun moans too loud, with havoc and cracking voice because that’s too good. He came in a second, made a pools in his stomach and the sperm melt well from his penis.

“Do you have condom?” Youngmin asked—still preparing the hole. Donghyun shook his head, still half crying because his pleasure is too much. He is still on his post-orgasm and Youngmin torturing his with his finger.

“I haven’t sexually active since the last time we did.” Donghyun said, his obsidian meet Youngmin’s. “Unless you’ve been through some with another.”

“I haven’t,” Youngmin says. “And never. This member only can be twitch for you. I guess I’m indeed, _Donghyunsexual_?” He giggles. “Is there some lubes?”

“Nope,” Donghyun shook. “I haven’t sexually active for a long time. why would I keep the lube that near expired?” Youngmin laughs even that’s not a joke, still funny, though. He pulled the finger, exchange it with his member who already wet, Donghyun’s saliva soaking that well.

“Maybe it’ll be hurts, a lot. But I’m gonna go in once.”

His penis entered in one hit, making Donghyun weak. Youngmin stroked his hair slowly, while the other hand stroked his penis. Makes his breath panting, enduring pain as well as pleasure. Youngmin looked at him with desire, pulling Donghyun into his arms.

"What’s wrong?" He asked. Youngmin just smiled and stroked Donghyun's hair affectionately.

"Nothing." Youngmin only responded shortly, his penis began to move inside, making Donghyun grimace. Youngmin was still moving slowly, not touching his highest point at all, until a moment later, he screamed loudly.

Youngmin found that spot, the point that made Donghyun high. Make him feel the pleasure of the world, make them unite to the one. He groaned, sighing uncontrollably, venting everything when Youngmin began to brutally attack.

"There. Gosh, there." Donghyun raved incessantly, completely forgetting everything. All that is remembered is Youngmin, his penis, and the way he is satisfying in one thrust. "Damn."

Youngmin laughed, then kissed Donghyun's cheek, slowly to his jaw, chin, and up to his lips. Crushed, suck it as if his lips will disappear if he doesn't stop playing it. Youngmin's hips kept moving, leaving him helpless. Not to mention the hands that play Donghyun's nipple and manhood alternately. Even now Youngmin's tongue is in action, twisting, sucking his tongue full of longing. Really, he could not face the pleasure that flooded the body.

Donghyun groans on the sidelines of a kiss. Youngmin growled when he fiddled tightly, making his penis hard to move. After that Youngmin let go of their kiss, and made a purplish kissmark. Donghyun increasingly unable to control himself, the more excited to sigh and curse.

After a while, Donghyun started to feel something, a sensation which he had not felt for a long time. His own penis began to tell him.

"I'm close." He stammered, began to not stand the sensation of something that gathered in the stomach. Youngmin kissed his long forehead, channeling a soothing warmth.

"Wait for me." Youngmin tried hard to pursue his pleasure, making Donghyun explode first. Spewing white lava that polluted Youngmin stomach, up to Donghyun stomach and chest. He was breathing heavily, his rectum was still contracting after the peak.

Donghyun felt Youngmin penis bigger, as if he wanted to explode too. He swiftly wrapped his legs around Youngmin waist, gesturing to him orgasm inside.

"I'm not wearing condom, Kim Donghyun!" Youngmin exclaimed. His penis was still moving fiercely. But Donghyun seems don’t care.

"Inside, please." Donghyun just talks like that. His strength concentrated entirely to hold Youngmin out of his penis and orgasm on his stomach.

Youngmin looks surrendered. His penis exploded inside Donghyun, giving him the first warmth he felt after for a long time. His hole is filled with Youngmin's sperm and his penis, making Donghyun rather uncomfortable. That’s really full. His stomach really warm, like springs and flower blooms, butterflies on his stomach. That’s really beautiful.

“So”

“Shut up.” Donghyun winced as Youngmin's penis came out of his hole.

"Let me clean it," Youngmin got up, but Donghyun held it while rubbing his tired eyes. "You won't be comfortable with this."

"Noooo." Said Donghyun lazily. His bottom part is sore. "Leave it, after all Daehwi's age is also already suitable for having a younger sibling."

"Donghyun!"

* * *

It’s spring, and Donghyun wake up lazily this morning and found the older still sleeping. That’s understandable, he is sleepyhead-type and never changes. Giggles, he play his hair playfully. It’s unbelievable, he had runaway for almost four years and the ending is, he is back. He can’t runaway from Lim Youngmin.

That’s strange. Reality seems strange. Always.

“Did I wake you up?” Donghyun asked, when he realizes Youngmin already wake and began tuck into his neck, sniffing his pheromone.

“Maybe.” Youngmin says. “I’m really lazy to wake up, tho. Can we just stop the time and keep doing this forever?” His entire galaxy eyes brighten, began to steal peck from Donghyun lips.

“Ugh, cheesy.” Donghyun slap the older biceps playfully and get up from bed. “Get up, gotta get wash up, Min. I’m gonna beat your ass if you still lazy in the bed after I making breakfast.”

“Alright, alright.”

Even when bickering, their smile can’t hide anything.

Spring has come. Spring eight years ago, they meet. Spring seven years ago, they became one. And spring this year, they reconcile; fallin’ in love again. Not only flowers bloom at this season, their love, too.

* * *

_end._


End file.
